what ever doesn't
by wolfy95
Summary: Have you ever wondered where you came from?, Has it ever keep't you awake at night trying to figure out why your here and what purpose you serve?...well then welcome to rancher's life, come join him but be warned once you begin to read his story there's no turning back (Insert evil laugh here) enter if you dare (Rated K for violence and fighting scenes in later episode's)


**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

EPISODE 1: Meeting the pack

A deer wonders through the forest silently as the morning sun started to rise behind him shining down on his back making his brownish fur shine and glisten in the light. He lowered his muzzle to the ground and started to graze, his dark eyes twitching with ever sound that reached his sensitive brown ears.

The camera fads away from the deer and zooms into to all the different insects and other small animals that were just awaking and were beginning the daily routine, ranging from fly's, rabbits and squirrels. The camera turned back to the deer who at this point was staring worriedly behind him for a moment checking the area for any signs of predators, after a few moments the deer went back to gazing and started to edge closer to the bushes...that's when two figures exploded out of the bushes! Then started to run after the already fleeing deer.

The camera swapped between the fleeing deer and pursuing figures for a moment before resting the focus on the figures which turned out to be two wolves, a grey male wolf and a brown female wolf who were both panting.

''Why do we always get the fun jobs '' the male moaned as he continued to run alongside the female.

The brown wolf panted and growled turning her head to look at the grey wolf as they ran ''Maybe if you put all the energy in running that you do in complaining Rico then we would have caught it by now ''she snapped as a strong gust of wind blew against her brown fur cooling it slightly and she sighed in relief

Rico snorted slightly and turned his head to look at her ''oh sure blame me and it's not all my fault I don't see you catching up to it Dark wing ''he snapped back before turning his attention back to running and jumped over a over turned log before turning his attention back to dark wing ''and anyway shouldn't snowfall have made the killer blow by now?'' he said

Dark wing growled and shook her head slightly trying to clear his thoughts of all of his chatter before concentrating on running but she did have to admit Rico did have a point there had just passed the pre-arranged kill zone a moment ago, she turned to look back up at the fleeing deer that was started to get further and further away from them with every heartbeat.

'Anytime today would be great'' Rico muttered slightly as he continued to run his fine fur now completely damp

Dark wing growled back in response before turning his attention back to their fleeing prize _"come on snowfall", _dark wing through to herself

Camera fad's away for a moment giving you a bird's eye view of the chase before returning to the deer and follows it as the deer turns a corner and a third figure leaps out seemingly out of nowhere and wraps its jaws around the throat of the fleeing deer and begins to try and wrestle the deer to the ground.

Darkwing laughs "Ha I told you snowfall wouldn't let us down" she said smugly before turning her attention back to the deer and started to speed, using the rest of her energy to catch up to the deer and warped her jaws around the leg helping snowfall to wrestle it to the ground

Rico snorted "Well it's about time "he grunted before speeding up to catch up to the deer and warping his jaws around another leg of the deer and helped wrestle it to the ground

The Camera quickly fads to black for a few moment and when it returns all three wolves were standing next to the deer panting the fur's damp and their legs shaking from exhaustion. The Title slowly fads in across the screen "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger" then fads away before another title fad are back in the scene which reads "Episode 1: meeting the pack"

Darkwing panted her legs and back burning from exhaustion and the heat of the midday sun…but despite all that she felt great they had managed to get enough food to last the pack from three whole days. She turned back to the deer again before licking her chops at it _"hmm what I wouldn't do for a early taste of that... I mean I helped catch it so I should get a free bit for my efforts right"_ she thought to herself before grinning and began to walk up to the deer again

"Don't even think about Darkwing" Snowfall said glaring at her slightly her green eyes seemed even more menacing in the sunlight "Alpha's eat first and you don't look like the alpha to me" she said

Darkwing just lowered her ears and nodded meekly

Snowfall nodded before turning back to rico "Rico go back to camp and get the others, we are going to need the entire hunter group if we are going to get this back before nightfall" Snowfall said looking up for a moment at the ever raising sun

Rico looked at her for a moment before scoffing "Snowfall its barely mourning I think we can get this back before nightfall with just the three of us "he said before smirking "And If I might add if you didn't take so long in making the kill then we might even be on the move already way ago and drop the ball boss" he smirked his eyes closed half way

Darkwing rolled her eyes and laid down in the shade next to a group of trees before sighing looking over at rico "You know before I meet you I didn't think a wolf could be that annoying" she yawned before laying her muzzle down

Rico turned to Darkwing before sneering "Oh there's a surprise snowfall favourite pet coming to her aid again" he said looking over at Darkwing "where's your leash dog" he mocked

Darkwing shoot straight back up her hackles raised and her teeth bared "What did you just say to me?" she asked and started to walk over to him before snowfall put her paw out to stop her.

"Enough both of you" Snowfall growled looking at both of them for a moment before focusing her gaze on rico "Now rico I think you have made your point clear enough but then again you always do" Snowfall said before pausing slightly to scratch her ear for a moment before turning her attention back to rico and continuing, "But since you have then energy to complain then you should have more than enough energy to go and get the rest of the group so thanks for volunteering" Snowfall said grinning at him.

Rico glared at her for a moment and went to open to say something

"Oh and rico I want them here when the sun gets to its highest point so you best get going" Snowfall said cutting him off

Rico frowned slightly and stood up then toke a quick look up at the sun and noticed that it was rapidly raising in the sky, frowning he turned back to look at snowfall "whatever you say _boss_" he said sarcastically bowing before walking away and disappearing in the undergrowth.

Darkwing growled after him "he really gets on my nerves" she said and shook her fur again trying to get rid of the dirt and insects that were now clinging to her fur

Snowfall sighed slightly and nodded closing her eyes and smiled softly when she felt the warm ray of sunlight on her tired face "he has that effect" she said before opening her eyes and turned to look at Darkwing "and anyway don't think your going to get away with doing nothing rabbit brain you can keep watch" she said laying down and lowering her muzzle down on the ground

"And what are you going to be doing when I'm on watch" Darkwing demanded looking at her

"Supervising" Snowfall grinned up at her playfully for a moment before laying her head back down again

_Meanwhile back at the back pack (alphas den): early morning: 10:30am _

Lip throat grunted slightly as he opened his greenish brown eyes only to be greeted by the blinding ray of sunlight that was shining directly into his eyes, he sighed closing his eyes for a moment before slowly and quietly started to stand so not to disturbed the sleeping figure beside him. He turned to look at the figure for a moment before he felt a smile creep across his muzzle and his tail start to wag of it on accord.

He lowered his brownish muzzle and gently nuzzled the figures check before whispered "sleep tight my iceclaw" he whispered before raising his muzzle again and grinned when he saw her smile in her sleep before turning back around to look at his surroundings before his gaze stopped and focused on the light-brown wolf that was sleeping in the very end corner of the den.

Lipethroat smile grow larger whenever he looked at his son gannet, he shook his brown fur slightly before walking over to him and smiling, then lowered his muzzle to gently nuzzle him "sleep well son we've got a busy day ahead" he whispered and held in a laugh when he saw him frown in his sleep and roll over on to his side.

Lipethroat grinned as he watched him for a moment, he couldn't be more proud of him sure he had his faults just like everyone eals in the pack heck in the world for a that matter no one was perfect, but you had to be a fool not to see that gannet loved this pack and loved his home with all his heart... but even Lipethroat knew that gannet cockiness would get him in trouble sooner or later, nobody wanted to follow someone who thinks there better then everybody eals.

Lipethroat frowned slightly as he continued to watch his son for a few more moment before his throats turned to his adopted son rancher, or as many of the pack call him "The alpha's black sleep" he shook his head at that thought he hated that the pack called him that. He looked around at the empty spot next to the entrance of the cave when his adopted son used to sleep.

Lipethroat smiled softly and sadly as he began to recall the night he found rancher, he was just a ball of shivering of red/white fur outside his den all alone and unwanted...which was true from most of his family too, he can still remember the look of his mate's face it was one of pure loathing and hatred whenever she looked upon the rancher face and he never understood why. Just getting her to feed him was a chore and more often than not he had to ask one of the other mothers in the pack to feed him, but still even after all that he had hoped that Iceclaw would come to love him as one of their own, and gannet would have someone to play with and a sibling he could talk to.

Lipethroat turned to look back over at gannet, none of those things happened, his Iceclaw made sure to keep gannet away from rancher at all times when he was a pup, and as gannet grew older he too started to show hatred to his adopted son, his ears flattened against his ears slightly as he continued to stare across at gannet from where he was standing, raising his paw he gently rubbed his muzzle messing up his head fur in the process, before he turned his attention back to his son.

"I wish you two would have get along.. you two have more in common then either of your realise" Lipethroat muttered quietly

"Who has more in common then they realise" A voice asked from behind him

Lipethroat turned sharply in surprise and his eyes darted across the room questionly , before his eyes landed on the smiling face of his mate, he grinned before walking over to her and gently nuzzling her muzzle "sorry love I didn't wake you up did" he asked

Iceclaw shook her head before returning his nuzzle and licking him behind his ear slightly, "No I was just waking up" she started before smiling "And besides even if you did I wouldn't mind" she said.

'Awe your too sweet" Lipethroat grinned before warping his tail around her and licking her neck

"I know" iceclaw grinned and nuzzled him before she remembered what he had said before "And anyway don't go changing the subject out on me who has a lot in common?" she asked before nipping him playfully

Lipethroat chuckled for a moment before he turned to look around the room nervously wondering how to best put this to her, so he decided to just come out with it "Emm rancher and gannet...they have a lot in common" he said grinning nervously before moving his muzzle closer to hers.

Iceclaw growled and pulled away from him and shaking his tail of from around her before glaring up at him "our so has nothing in common with _it_" she said before pausing for moment then continuing "and I thought I told you I don't want to hear _its _name in this den anymore" she spat.

"It has a name Iceclaw and I will say his name whenever I want, he is my son-"He started

"Adopted" Iceclaw muttered glaring

Lipethroat stopped speaking for a moment his eyes staring directly in hers and he shook his head for a moment "I don't understand why you have to be so cold to him all the time he was barely old enough to take care of himself when you kicked him out" he growled his greenish brown eyes burning with anger.

"First of Lipethroat I didn't kick him out" Iceclaw started

"You made it quite clear that you didn't want him here thought didn't you" Lipethroat said narrowing his eyes

"What did you expect me to do Lipethroat...of course I don't want him here he is not my son and for that matter he's not your either and I don't see why your bothering with him" she snapped glaring up at him again

"So you use that as a excuses to treat him the way you do, and are you kidding me? Just because he is not my son or yours doesn't mean we just discard him like an unwanted leftover" Lipethroat said glaring at her slightly before turning away to look at the entrance to the cave

Iceclaw stayed there silent for a moment before opening her muzzle "all he does is cause problems...you should have just left him out there that night" she mumbled

Lipethroat sat there shocked for a moment he couldn't believe what he had just heard, he turned back to her "what did you just say" he asked

Iceclaw just looked around the den "You heard" she said

"How could you…"Lipethroat started before stopping and sighing dipping his head, he had given up trying, it was time for him to accept that she would never see rancher in a good light, "I've got to get going...I've got duty's to do and the hunter group should be back any minute now with the deer for the feast" Lipethroat said already making his way to the den exit.

Iceclaw nodded trying to look anywhere but at him "Alright I'll guess I 'll see you later then Lipethroat" she said before laying back down and washing her paws

Lipethroat nodded "Yeah" he said before walking completely out of the den and then out of view

Iceclaw waited until Lipethroat disappeared from view to let out a almighty growl and swapped aggressively at the ground under her "Darn rancher even when he is not here I can't escape his stuiped name" she muttered to herself before laying her muzzle on the ground, as she looked over at gannet who was sleeping soundly (or so she thinks) with his back turned in her direction, "At least we didn't wake him up" she muttered to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off into a dreamless nap.

The camera fads away from iceclaw before slowly edging closer up on gannet to revel he was indeed awake and was staring intensely at the back of the cave wall

_Cut to just outside ranchers den: Midday: 12:00pm _

"All I'm saying is I don't understand why you had to leave I mean you had every right to be there just because iceclaw doesn't like you don't mean that you can't spend time with your dad" A black figure said to rancher

Rancher sighed as he looked at the black wolf who was currently staring at him with a mixture of concern and anger, he paused for a moment before opening his muzzle to speak "One he is not my real dad he is my adopted farther and yeah we get on but he has his own family to think about as well" he started before pausing for a moment his blue eyes shining in the midday sun that was mercilessly beating down on them both, causing them both to pant, "And two you already know why terry, I don't want to stay in a place where I am not welcome" he said before sighing "Look she didn't ask me to leave I choose to" he said with a smile

Terry looked at the ground and shook his head for a moment before he went to open his black muzzle to speak

"Besides now I get to spend more time with my best friend" Rancher said with a grin and playfully nudged him

Terry smiled back before winching and panting heavily his black fur completely damp at this point "That's great and all but do you think we could continue this talk in the den" he said before pausing for a moment looking up at the sun then turning back to rancher "You know how much my fur loves the sun" he said panting

Rancher nodded before nudging him playfully "Well you're the one who demanded to speak with me before I could walk in mouse brain" he said nipping his shoulder lightly

_Terry growled playfully and nipped him back as the both walked out of the heat of the midday sun and into the coolness of their den, they both layed down across from on another _

Rancher sighed softly "look can we not walk about my personal life I'm trying to forget about it right now" he said as he lowered his muzzle to the ground

Terry looked at him for a moment and sighed "yeah but all I'm saying is that your adopted farther probley wanted you to stay..."he said

"I know but its not like I'm never going to see Lipethroat I mean we live in the same pack, we bound to bump into each other all the time" he said with a grin "I'm happy really" he said

Terry sighed and nodded knowing it was better to drop it now then to keep going on and on about it, he paused for a moment before smiling "slight change of subject are you still coming to the feast tonight" he asked

"Yeah of course I'm starving why wouldn't I" he asked

"Just try not to eat half you weight in meat again" Terry joked

"Yeah right by the time we get to eat there's hardly enough meat to go round" Rancher said

"True, True" Terry said

_Cut back to Darkwing and snowfall watching the deer: Afternoon : 1pm _

Darkwing yawned slightly as she rolled over on his back exposing his fluffy white belly to the world, before turning her head around to look at snowfall who was currently siting down on the oversight side, staring off into space "You know for someone who is always telling me that I daydream to much you seem to be doing that a lot recently"

"Hmm sorry what did you say" Snowfall asked snapping out of her trance like state to look back at Darkwing

Darkwing rolled her eyes and shook her head softly "Never mind" she said turning her head around to look back up at the sun that was beating down on his chest "Your dads bound to be happy...when we bring this home that is, they must be enough meat here to feed that pack for a week or two" she said.

Snowfall nodded softly, swiping at a few fly's that were buzzing just above her ears "Yeah must likely" she said before pausing and looked around the forest.

"When was the last time you saw him anyway" Darkwing asked

"Not for a while now, what's with all the questions about my family life all of a sudden" Snowfall demanded turned his full attention back to Darkwing

"Well whenever you stare off into space like that it's either something's happened with your family life or with your love life" Darkwing started "and since your love life has been pretty much non-existent it has to be the first one" she added under her breath

Snowfall glared at Darkwing for a moment who just smiled back innocently before sighing "No its neither of those things... I'm just wondering what is taking rico so long" she said before turning back to look at the surrounding forest

"He could have gotten lost...now that would be funny" Darkwing said with a wolf grin

Snowfall frowned "Would you get serious for one moment" she her gaze still on the forest

Darkwing turned to look at her before sighing and standing up, shaking the dirt off her fur "Look you know Rico likes to take his time doing things...and then expect you to be grateful that he did it" Darkwing said scowling at the end

Snowfall sighed and nodded allowing her muscles to relax a little before turning to look at Darkwing "Yeah I know he's a real charmer" she said sarcastically

Darkwing chuckled before walking up and nudging her playfully "Remind me to set you two up on a date if you think he is so charming" she joked standing next to her

Snowfall snorted and glared playfully back at her "Yeah right I think I would rather eat grass" she said

''Awe come on I think the two of you would make a perfect couple" Darkwing grinned slightly before turning back to look into the distance,

Snowfall chuckled softly before turning to look in the direction of the forest_ "What in the world is taking him so long"_

_Cut Back to the Pack: Afternoon: 1:30 pm (Lipethroat) _

Lipethroat sighed to himself slightly as walked along the pack ground "I can't believe her sometimes how could she so cruel" he asked himself as he walked past the main living area for the rest of the pack, nodding to a few and smiling to a few others as he watched them begin they daily routine. He stopped for a moment before lifting his muzzle high in the air and takes a good long wrath of the crisp afternoon air and smile again slightly, he had always loved that smell

"Mourning Lipethroat" Said a voice from behind him

Lipethroat span around alert for a moment before his gaze rested on a certain Jet black wolf "Racso are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked glaring for a moment

Racso howled with laughter before staring back at Lipethroat grinning "Is it my fault that you're so easy to scare" he joked his torque eyes staring into lip throat's green/brown's, before nudging him with his muzzle gently

Lipethroat growled playfully before nipping him "I am not easy to scare...you just surprised me that's all" he defended

"Sure" Racso teased

Lipethroat sighed before running his paw down his face for a moment then turned back to look at Racso "Remind me again why I keep you around, good buddy" he asked

"Well I thought that was clear...but since it's not then let me remind you" Racso started with a grin before continuing "because without me your Job/day would be boring" Racso said confidently

"No it wouldn't I would just get more done every day" Lipethroat teased playfully

Racso faked gasped and put a paw on his chest "Lipethroat that hurts man it really does" he said putting a paw were his heart was

"I'm heartbroken for you" Lipethroat teased slightly grinning again

Racso chuckled again for a moment before turning to have a look around before returning his view back to Lipethroat "So where are you off to now anyways" he asked tilting his head off to the side

Lipethroat surged slightly "Nowhere really just checking around to make sure there are no problem's in the pack"

Racso looked slightly confused "I thought that was mine and the warriors job?" he said puzzled

Lipethroat turned to look at him before shaking his head "No there's and your job is to keep the pack safe for danger not to sort out petty disputes" he said his tail twitching gently

"Oh right...sounds fun by the way to sort out every argument" Racso Joked with a grin

Lipethroat shook his head at him "Anyways...did you have a reason for a bugging me this early?" he asked with a smile

"Bugging?! I have to say Lipethroat I don't think your attitude is suitable for an alpha I mean I was just trying to be friendly and be the modal pack mate and you get abusive" Racso joked with a smile

"Racso" Lipethroat said a little too sharply then he would have liked, he really did like that him, he was one of his closest friends but he really did get on his nervous sometimes

Sesh someone did get out of the wrong side of the cave this morning" said pausing for a moment before continuing " I just thought you would like to know that cast found another one of those human traps this morning" Racso said

"Is she alright" Lipethroat asked his ears perking up slightly before turning to look straight at racso

"Oh yeah luckily Rivine was with her and he managed to dig up the post" racso said pausing for a moment to take a glance at the med-wolf den that was smack ban in the middle of their territory "It damaged her throat a little but the med wolf said she would be fine after a few days on complete rest" Racso said with a weak smile

"Well that's something at least...but I will tell everyone in the pack to be careful when going about they duty's" Lipethroat said before pausing for a moment taking a glance back at racso "Was that all you wanted to tell me? "he asked

Racso thought for a moment before nodding his head "Yeah...well anything that important and I'm sure about any ways

Lipethroat nodded softly "Right well keep me posted" he started turning his head to look back at his den which seemed to be beckoning him back. He suddenly felt the urge to go back and apologies to iceclaw so what he said, frowning he shook his head clear of those thoughts, before turning back to Racso and grinning "Come on I still have to do my rounds and get everything ready for the feast tonight...and since you insets on following me then you can help me ol'buddy" Lipethroat said with a smirk

"Lipethroat, I would love to but you still I still have plans for this morning" Racso started

"Not anymore you don't" Lipethroat started cutting him off then he opened his muzzle again to continue "Come on...that's an order" he grinned his tail wagging slightly

"Oh what...oh you suck Lipethroat" Racso whined before walking up behind him and then right beside him, nipping him on the shoulder gently

"So you keep telling me Racso" Lipethroat smirked and nipped him back as he walked along with racso before both off them disappeared out of view

_Cut to elders den: afternoon: 1:45pm _

_The camera fads into the den and you can clearly see two older looking wolves sleeping/snuggling up next to each other both with a smile on each other's muzzle's before the camera focus on John's face as his eyes slowly twitched and then opened, the camera then fads back a little _

John sighed as he blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the early morning soreness from his eyes he turned his head slightly then a smile broke across his muzzle again when he looked at the beautiful figure lying next to him.

John smiled softly then gently nuzzled her under her chin "Time to wake up lazy bones" he grinned cheekily.

The female frowned softly in her sleep before opening her coal black eyes, turning to look up at the jet black wolf "you always like to interfere with me beauty sleep" the wolf muttered sleepy before rolling over on her back

"I only interfere because I know you don't need any, you're as beautiful as the day I meet you sakura" John grinned chessyily

"awe well ant you the sweetest" Sakura grinned before nuzzling him just below his chin and licked his check

John grinned softly when he felt her smooth tongue brush against his fur, he turned around to look at her before he licked her back before smirking "I try" he smiled

Sakura chuckled and shook her head slightly before standing up completely and shaking all of the dirt that her fur had picked up during the night then stretched her back, winching when she felt some of her bones click and groan

John watched her for a moment frowning worriedly when he saw winched in pain, but then smiled when she straightened herself out again "So what are you up to today" John asked with a grin

Sakura shrugged before walking over to John and resting her head on his chest "Apart from going to the feast later I don't really know why" Sakura asked curiously

John shrugged back "Just curious I guess just wanted to know what my beautiful mate was doing and making sure you were not going to trade me in for a younger modal" He joked

Sakura grinned slightly and rolled on her back so her back was lying on top of john's front paws before playfully batting at a loose fur on his chest "Well you are getting on a bit dear" she joked with a smile

John growled lowly and playfully before bending down to gently nip her nose then lifting his muzzle up "Your one to talk Dear" John said

Sakura gasped and hit him "Oh I am not old" she started with a fake glare trying to stop herself from busting out laughing before continuing "Some gentleman you are" she said

"If i was a gentleman would you have agreed to be my mate" John said wiggling his eyebrows jokingly

Sakura chuckled before thinking for a second before shaking her head "No probley not" sakura said before nuzzling

John grinned before nuzzling her back "Told ya" John grinned before sighing gently "You do know that both rancher and gannet are going to be at the feast right" he said looking down at her

Sakura nodded "Yeah so" she said looking up at him

John shrugged looking down into her eyes "Nothing...i just hope you're getting ready for the fireworks" he said

Sakura rolled her eyes slightly "Your always looking on the negative, john they might not even do anything...plus even if they did I'm sure you could calm everything down...you always do" She said

John sighed and nodded "I guess you right its just...I wish those two would just get along because I got this felling that there's something bad coming and the whole pack is going to have to stick to together if we are going to make it thought" John said

"We'll get thought together we always have and we always well" Sakura said

John smiled down at her "I love you Sakura" he smiled

"I love you John" She smiled back

_The two wolves nuzzle each other at the screen slowly fads to black_


End file.
